The Darkness - Musical Madness
by Sunrise111
Summary: Viola had always been a perfect child. The kind of girl who always helped her parents, got perfect grades in school, and had a number of very close friends. She never had to be asked to do anything either - she always did it herself. Grimdark/ Gothic piece for my English class, based off the song Poltergeist by Zatox and Nikita.


Story for my English Assignment. This isn't the assignment. The assignment is a short film (I'm making an animation) based in the gothic setting.

It's very grim dark, and gory.

••••

Viola had always been a perfect child. The kind of girl who always helped her parents, got perfect grades in school, and had a number of very close friends. She never had to be asked to do anything either - she always did it herself. After dinner,_ she_ would be the one to get up and wash the dishes. No one needed to ask. She could always tell when something was wrong with her friends, and would always help. She had the trust and adoration of millions, maybe even her whole school.

It was when Viola was 14 that she was given her first iPod. At first she had no clue what to do with the thing, so she took it to school, and asked one of her friends. Upon getting an answer, she committed her first crime. Piracy. Now it may not seem like much, but this was the catalyst that threw her life into the depths of hell.

Everyone thought Viola would listen to classical music. Light, happy music. After all, she was that kind of girl. But no, Viola never really had a look at what she was downloading… and she ended up with what one could call music of the DEVIL.

Trance.

Heavy trance.

Nothing but a madness of heavy bass, drums, and synthesisers, all mashed together with vocals smeared on top.

And instead of turning away from the music in sheer disgust, like everyone thought she would, Viola was drawn in. The music became her life. Every note, playing loudly in her ears, blocking out the world around her.

Viola's grades began to fail, and she wouldn't stay to help her parents with the dishes any longer, running upstairs to resume her music without the slightest hesitation.

It absorbed her.

It became even worse, to the state that Viola began to skip meals, and avoid conversation. Slowly, painfully, growing thinner and thinner, greyer and greyer, as her life ebbed away.

Until her mother tore the headphones from her ears.

Viola screamed, and yanked the tiny device back from her mother's hands, turning the music back on before pushing her out of the room.

And that's when they came. The voices.

"Why do you still put up with them?"

_"I can feel the cold hand of death, and the end drawing near."_

"Why don't you get rid of them?"

_"I've seen God's of the men, and all which they fear."_

"Why don't you… KIll them? After all, then there would be no one there to stop you from listening to your music."

_"Sing to me songs of the darkness, farewell to heaven my friends._

_Come to me, bury your sorrow, temptation awake the condemned."_

And so, Viola went to school. And she did.

Day after day, the friend's who had before, came to her for more support. This time the support she gave them was different. It wasn't the same. It was so much more.

She took them to the bathroom, so that they could "Speak in private", and that's when her eyes turned black, her hair darkening shade by shade, hand sliding around her back and pulling out the shining silver blade, before forcing her friends into a cubicle, and slitting their throats, watching as they fell, limp, to the floor, their own blood pooling slowly around them.

Every day it was a new friend, until all of her 15 friends were gone. Sasha, Chloe, Emma, Jen…. Each of them, led to the same bathroom, slaughtered in the same cubicle. Viola would come home, hands crusted in dried blood, and no one ever asked. It wasn't ignorance that stopped them. It was fear.

Then her parents went. Of course, she cooked dinner for them as always, but at the first bite they both took, they fell to the floor, writhing in agony. Tears now pouring from their eyes as they saw their own daughter hold up the tiny box of cyanide she had used to tear their lives apart. And then they were limp, still, like all the other's who had come before. All of her friends.

And then it was back to school again. Her friend's were gone. Her parent's were gone. But there was still one final controlling force. If she got rid of it, then she would have nothing but her music. Then she would be free. Finally.

The young girl walked into the school, not a single sign of a smile on her face. She walked into the office, and then, ignoring the teacher's voice, politely asking her what she needed, forced open the door to the staff room, and proceeded to descend into madness. She paced over to the side of the room which held the kitchen, and put her hands on the microwave, before yanking it from it's place, cords trailing behind, and throwing it, directly at the head of her maths teacher.

The teacher let out a scream, and soon fell silent, the heavy box crushing against his skull and knocking him unconscious. And the rest of the staff were silent. That's when Viola pulled out her knife. Her already blood covered face twisted into a sick grin, and she smiled, walking over to the door and shutting it, ensuring that the only escape would be through the windows. As if anyone would be sane enough in their panic to even try. Seeing the teacher's terrified faces in front of her was just so incredibly amusing, and the grin just grew even wider.

Viola jumped forward, knife extended in front of her. The blade dug deep into someone's chest, and one could hear a choking sound, as the sick stench of metal and blood filled the room. She pulled the blade from the teacher's chest violently, and grinned upon hearing the sickening gurgling sound which came from the shocked teacher's mouth.

She jumped, her bodily movement now nothing like that of a human, but more like a spider hunting it's prey. Her legs moved wildly as she ran around the room, chasing after the screaming teachers, and severing them all, one by one bringing them all to her blade's cruel fate.

And then, when it was finally over, she sat, panting, in the centre of it all. There was no expression on her face. Her entire body was coated in thick red liquid, the screams which had once been the owner of the blood surrounding her now long gone. Her hair, crusted in thick brown clots, and the sharp blade still in her hand, also covered and dripping in the sickening, metal smelling, liquid. All she did was sit in the centre of what was once a staff room, but was now nothing but a pool of human blood and guts strewn everywhere, all brought to the state by one solitary girl driven to madness. The only thing that was minutely normal was the mp3 player which sat in her lap, pumping music to her ears. Except it wasn't human at all. It was covered in the blood, continuing to play nothing but music of the devil.

And then the police were there, knocking down the door. But she didn't care. Viola smiled. She had her knife. _No one_ could stop her from listening to her music. No one.

She sprang to her feet, and laughed, a sound like choking tearing from her throat, before backtracking, and bolting out the window, shards grazing her red-crusted skin, and making deep gashes of their own. She laughed. A piercing mix of laughing and choking which filled the whole school. And then she was gone, lost to the nearby forest.

The scars never healed, but Viola didn't care.

She had her music, and her music was all she ever needed.


End file.
